For some specific circuitry, a square wave with high voltage amplitude may be required. To generate the square wave with high voltage amplitude, a high breakdown voltage semiconductor manufacturing process is required to manufacture semiconductor component with high breakdown voltage. However, the cost of the high breakdown voltage semiconductor manufacturing process is high, such that the manufacturing cost of electronic products using the specific circuitry stated in the above is increased.
Therefore, how to utilize a semiconductor device manufactured by a low breakdown voltage manufacturing process to generate a square ware with high voltage amplitude is a significant objective in the field.